The Magic Of Rain
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Sena tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berpenghuni Hantu yang mahir bersenjata dan memiliki predikat Pembunuh dari kabar burung yang ada. Apa yang akan ia lakukan begitu hantu itu menampakkan diri padanya?  Warning : BL / YAOI HiruxSena. AU
1. Apartemen Baru

**The Magic Of Rain**

**Main Pairing : Hiruma/Sena , dsb akan mendatang**

**Rating : PG / Teen (gak berani tinggi2. ak masih SMP. ntar dimarahi Mama XD)**

**Chapter Summary : Sena menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuknya. Apa itu hanya perasaannya, ada sesuatu yang lain yang ada di apartemen itu?**

Disclaimer : Aku gak memiliki semua tokoh yang terlibat disini (menyebalkan! Padahal jika iya, aku bakal -nittttt- *sensor*)

A/N 1st: penulis baru nih. banyak ide sih. Tapi masih nervous untuk nunjukin. Jadinya ngambil ide dari sebuah kisah yang pernah diceritain temenku.

* * *

Mamori memiliki sebuah toko buku tua, di sebuah kota yang tua juga. Ia memiliki apartemen sederhana tepat diatas toko bukunya. Tetapi Dia tidak tinggal disitu. bisa dikatakan, Mamori tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk itu. Tidak setelah apa yang telah terjadi dengan orang terakhir yang menempati apartemen kecil dan sederhananya itu. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang percaya denagn hantu-hantu, tetapi setelah mendengar cerita tentang itu, pemikirannya berubah.

Tapi Mamori sedang, er..bisa dikatakan...sedang kekurangan uang. Dia sangat mencintai toko bukunya. Karena itulah ia tak mau melepasnya hanya karena tidak bisa membayar pajaknya. Dia tahu, bahwa dia harus menyewakan apartemennya kembali. Dengan tidak memberitahu mereka tentang cerita-cerita hantu itu.

Jadi itulah yang dia lakukan.

Orang pertama yang menetap disitu, langsung keluar atau pindah setelah 1 minggu disana. Katanya apartemen itu membuatnya lumayan merinding dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit _claustrophobia_ (phobia tempat tertutup).

Orang kedua menetap sekitar 3 minggu, tetapi keluar setelah panggangan rotinya terbang dan mencoba menyerangnya.

Orang ketiga tidak sampai 2 hari, sudah keluar.

Setelah kejadian-kejadian itu, Mamori memutuskan ia tidak bisa menyewakan apartemennya lagi. Itu memang benar-benar berhantu.

Tetapi setelah itu, seorang anak berambut coklat dengan tinggi sekitar 155 cm dan memiliki mata coklat secoklat karamel yang bernama Sena, berkunjung ke toko buku itu dengan tujuan tertentu.

"Um...Hai," Sena menyapa dengan malu-malu, sebuah brosur di tangannya. "Aku...disini untuk bertanya tentang apartemen itu.." Dia berkata, sedikit lebih percaya diri. Cewek berambut pink dengan mata yang memancarkan kebaikan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tadi ia baca.

Mamori menggeleng pelan, meletakkan bukunya di meja di sebelahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyewakan itu kembali.."

Sena mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Mengapa tidak? Apakah seseorang sudah menetap disitu?"

Mamori mendesah secara pelan, karena Ia mengerti anak lelaki ini tidak akan pergi dengan mudah. "Tidak sih. Tapi meskipun aku memperbolehkanmu , kamu juga tidak akan tahan lama disitu. ."

Sena mulai melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen lollipop sebesar telapak tangan. Matanya membesar (dalam cara yang mengagumkan) yang (pasti) membuat ibu tiri sejahat apapun akan membelikannya selusin coklat. "Aku bertaruh aku bisa! Dengar. Aku sedang tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku juga hanya memiliki uang yang terbatas. Dan aku, juga belum menemukan tempat menetap . Tempat inilah satu-satunya tempat yang cocok dengan budget ku sekarang ini!" Sena berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, lalu menambahkan denagn cepat, "Kumohon...?"

Mamori membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa terjadi adalah anak ini akan menjadi gila karena apartemen itu mempermainkan pikirannya. Tetapi mata-mata yang melebar itu, yang membuat warna karamelnya semakin jelas, membuatnya secara tidak sadar menjawab, "Oke...Oke.."Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya kembali. Tetapi lawan bicaranya itu telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pasti sudah memelukmu jika bukan karena counter yang ada ditengah-tengah kita ini! Sebagai gantinya, berjabat tangan bisa diterima kan, kak?" Katanya dengan senyum lebar menghias raut wajahnya yang sangat terlihat muda. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mamori untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku Sena."

Saat Mamori berjabat tangan dengan lelaki kecil didepannya itu, ia menemukan sungguh mustahil untuk menarik kata-katanya tadi. "Aku Mamori. Bagaimana kalau aku memperlihatkanmu apartemen itu?"

* * *

"Itu sudah terisi dengan barang-barang rumah tangga, untuk sederhananya. Tidak ada TV dan microwave. Tapi kamu bisa membawa milikmu kesana," Mamori berkata saat Ia dan Sena menaiki tangga yang ada di bagian belakan toko buku. "Aku sudah mencoba merapikan bagian-bagian terbesar kamar. Tetapi mungkin kau bisa membersihkannya lebih. karena aku terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkannya secara detail."

Sena hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada beberapa benda (yang tidak seharusnya) tertempel di dinding layaknya sebuah foto. Yang tidak lain adalah berbagai macam senjata api (asli). Mereka terlihat mengkilat meski di sekitar situ tidak terlalu banyak cahaya yang meneranginya. Membuat mereka nampak indah tetapi menyeramkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Matanya berhenti pada senjata yang berukuran besar. Warnanya silver dengan sedikit goresan-goresan di sekitar body nya. Tapi masih terlihat berfungsi dan berbahaya. Bentuknya silindris. Tali berwarna hitam menggantung dibawahnya (yang Sena tebak, untuk memudahkan pengguna membawanya dengan pundaknya).Itulah yang namanya Bazooka. Baru waktu ini Sena melihat senjata besar itu dengan nyata. Dan Ia berpikir betapa bahayanya benda-benda semacam itu ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Senjata-senjata ini milikmu, kah? " Sena bertanya, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan ngerinya bahwa pemilik apartemen ini adalah _seorang wanita yang bertampang baik tapi nyatanya adalah phsyco. _

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang. Ia terlihat ragu sebelum ia menjwab, dengan suara yang kecil nyaris seperti bisikan. "Itu milik_ Hiruma Youichi_. Mohon jangan sentuh mereka.."

"Hiruma Youichi," Sena mengulang nama tersebut untuk diri sendiri dalam bisikan, hanya untuk merasakannya di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keatas. Mamori secara otomatis mengikutinya. Ia terlihat sedikit aneh ketika mereka telah mencapai pintu apartemen yang sudah dituju.

"Pintunya sedikit macet, kadangkala," Mamori berkata sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci yang ada di pintu. "Tidak terlalu susah untuk membuatnya terbuka kok. Jadi jangan khawatir!" Ia melanjutkan, memutar kuncinya lalu daun pintunya. "Kamu hanya butuh memberinya sedikit dorongan." Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan pintu dan mendorongnya. Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara yang lumayan nyaring dan hembusan angin.

"Whoa!" Sena terdorong mundur beberapa langkah karena dorongan angin tadi. "Apa itu?"

Mamori tidak menjawabnya. Membuat Sena sedikit terkejut. Mamori hanya mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan berjalan kedalam. Lalu menahannya untuk mempersilahkan Sena masuk.

Sena mendapati sebuah jendela terbuka saat ia melangkah masuk. tirainya yang berwarna merah gelap berkibar ria diterpa angin.

"Ah.." Mamori berjalan mendekati jendela itu untuk menutupnya. "inilah sumber angin yang tadi. tidak perlu khawatir!" Mamori memberikan senyuman malaikatnya, tetapi terlihat kosong bagi Sena. Sena, membuang pikiran negatifnya dengan pikiran positifnya. Bahwa Mamori hanya terlihat _nervous _saja. "Ayo, aku akan memberimu _grand tour_!"

Apartemennya...hmm...bagus. Dan tua, seperti semua benda yang ada di gedung ini. Tapi Sena tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. selama mereka masih bekerja dengan baik sehingga Ia tidak perlu menelepon si_ 'ahli listrik' _setiap minggu.

Apartemen itu simpel tapi indah baginya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang masih bagus meski termakan waktu. Tempat itu terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Ruang utama, 1 kamar tidur, dapur beserta ruang makannya, dan kamar mandi. Desainnya begitu terlihat dari jaman 'abad 20-an'. Segalanya ditentukan berwarna gelap yang sebagian besar di padukan dengan warna merah atau hitam. Mungkin untuk sesaat, terlihat suram dan menyeramkan. Tetapi...

Ia menyukai ini.

"Aku suka tempat ini!" Sena memberitahu Mamori saat wanita itu bertanya tentang opininya mengenai tempat ini. "Tempat ini...menarik, secara aneh. Tapi...menarik!"

Mamori mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. "Aku tahu maksudmu. Tempat ini...bisa dibilang..nyaman.."

"Yeah. Tempat ini juga terasa...menenangkan." Sena diam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati keindahan kamar. "Jadi, bisakah aku menandai perjanjiannya, Mamori-san?"

"Tentu. itu ada di lantai bawah."

Mamori sudah memulai langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar saat Sena berkata "Aku ingin melihat-lihat satu kali lagi. Bawa saja keatas dan aku akan menunggu itu boleh.."

Mamori diam sejenak, tangannya telah menggenggam daun pintu. terlihat seperti ia akan protest beberapa detik lagi.

Dia mengejutkan Sena saat ia hanya mengangguk. "Okey. Aku akan segera kembali," Ia berkata sambil melangkah keluar dan menuju kebawah. Sena mendengar setiap langkah Mamori di tangga hingga suaranya hilang. menandakan Ia telah sampai di lantai bawah.

Sena berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati jendela, jendela yang tadi terbuka saat ia pertama kali masuk ke kamar ini. Ia menarik tirai merah yang tebal dan lembut ke samping supaya ia bisa melihat ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan di luar jendela sungguh mengejutkan. ia melihat sebuah hutan lebat beberapa meter dari apartemennya. di dekatnya ada sungai jernih yang mengalir. Beberapa pohon kecil tumbuh di dekat sungai tersebut. Diikuti dengan bermacam-macam bunga indah yang mekar dengan subur disekitarnya. Tetapi, matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati banyak _tulang belulang yang sudah termakan usia yang tergeletak di sekitar area sungai. Noda-noda gelap yang terlihat begitu coklat dan kusam menyebar di batang-batang pohon_ terdekat membuatnya langsung menutup tirai jendela itu untuk menutupinya dari pemandangan yang dipikirnya indah tadi.

_'itu darah bukan sih?' _ia berpikir, ketakutan. _'mengapa ada banyak rangka-rangka hewan?' _

Ia menelan ludah dengan berat karena sanking terkejutnya. Dan sebuah _hembusan angin _menyapu poni rambutnya.

Sena berkedip beberapa saat. Lalu berfikir. _'Angin?'_ Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencari jendela yang terbuka. Tetapi sebelum ia menemukan satu, langkah-langkah Mamori di tangga membuatnya menghapus pencariannya. Dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tadi hanya imaginasinya. Alias tadi_ tidak ada angin_.

Mamori melangkah masuk, senyum tulus terpampang di bibirnya. "Ini dia. " Katanya, menyodorkan sebuah lembaran kertas berisi perjanjian dan peraturan, serta sebuah pena.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2 : **review? :p krn masih baru, butuh masukan. Tapi jangan kasar2 yah! XD masih SMP. Hatinya masih halus - O_O (apanya.. -_-)

btw, informasi ni. Aku pendatang baru untuk dunia fanfiction sekaligus anime sekaligus boys love. (Ga juga sih. aku sempet nulis2 juga. Tapi fandom nya bukan dari Jepang. Melainkan amerika. Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini, jalan kehidupannya gak nge-Jepang. mengetahui habit jepang sama amerika jauh banget. XD Dan aku juga ga punya cukup experience sih dalam dunia per-jepang-an. Alias ntar aku Gak bakal pake bahasa jepang meski hanya se-inchi.

THANKS in advance. Hhahha! ;D


	2. Penghuni Lama?

**THE MAGIC OF RAIN (Chapter 2)**

**By : **heyitschechenky (mel-mel)**  
**

**Pairing** : HiruxSena

**Ch. Summary** : Sena mencoba menghapus imajinasi-imajinasinya yang gila itu. Bagaimana kalau imajinasinya itu bukan imajinasinya. melainkan sesuatu yang nyata yang telah ada dari dulu?

* * *

Sena memindahkan barang-barangnya ke Apartemen pada saat pagi hari (saat aku bilang pagi, yang aku maksud adalah pagi-pagi sekali). Thanks to Riku, yang rela membantunya memindahkan barang-barangnya dari rumahnya.

Mamori pada saat itu belum datang. Beruntungnya, Wanita berparas manis itu telah memberinya kunci cadangan untuk masuk. Sehingga ia bisa keluar-masuk sesuka hatinya.

Setelah Sena menata pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari di kamar tidur, dan sedang menata buku-bukunya, Ia tiba-tiba merasa dingin sekujur tubuh. Dingin. Seperti dingin yang kamu rasakan ketika kamu demam. Seperti dingin yang kamu rasakan ketika kamu menggenggam es yang diberi garam selama 5 menit. Dingin yang menyakitkan.

Ia mencoba untuk membiarkan itu hingga pergi. Mencoba berpikir positif dengan harapan dingin itu hanya imajinasinya sehingga ia bisa berhenti menyakitinya dan pergi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan cara membaca salah satu buku terdekat, yang kebetulan adalah ensiklopedia tebal.

Lalu ada sebuah hentakan keras yang terdengar bersumber dari ruangan diluar kamarnya, seperti ada benda yang jatuh. Sena terperanjat kaget, mengakibatkan ia melempar bukunya keatas. Malangnya dia, buku itu jatuh menindih jemari-jemari kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan teriakan pendek, pertanda kaget karena sakit yang tiba-tiba. Sambil menyalahkan dirinya yang ceroboh, ia mengambil buku itu dan meletakkannya ke dalam rak. Kemudian memberi jemari-jemari kakinya perhatian sedikit untuk memastikan tidak ada yang hancur. Oh ya. Satu hal lagi yang ia sadari. Rasa dingin yang menyakitkan masih saja terasa.

"Hello..?" Sena memanggil secara ragu dan sedikit takut. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban selain hembusan angin yang tidak terlihat. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pintu yang menyambungkan kamar tidur dengan ruang utama. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menggenggam erat bingkai pintu di sebelahnya. Matanya memperhatikan ruangan utama, dan dapur yang lumayan kelihatan dari tempat ia berdiri. "Apa ada orang sana?"

Hembusan nafas hangat menyapu telinganya, seperti ada seseorang yang berbisik padanya. secara otomatis, Sena menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi ia tidak melihat siapapun.

Ia mendesah kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir itu hanya imajinasinya yang lain. Setelah perasaan ragunya sedikit luruh, ia memberanikan dirinya menuju dapur untuk mengecek benda apa yang rusak.

Saat ia hendak masuk menuju dapur, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dari pinggir. Jendela yang kemarin, kini terbuka kembali. Persis seperti hari sebelumnya. Dan tirai gelap yang diterpa angin terikat di setiap sisi. Membuat pemandangan di luar jendela terlihat. Pemandangan yang seperti kemarin ia lihat. Dan...Sena bersumpah, bukan dia yang melakukannya.

_'Pasti kak Mamori yang melakukannya..' _Pikirnya positif. Meski ia tak tahu mengapa atau kapan Mamori berada di Apartemennya. Tapi dia tahu, pasti Mamori lah yang telah mengikat tirainya.

_'Aku membuat takut diriku sendiri tanpa alasan jelas' _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sena bergegas menutup jendela tersebut. Dan waktu ini, ia memastikan Ia menguncinya.

* * *

"Ohayo, Mamori-san!" Sena menyapa wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, yang ternyata sudah datang untuk membuka toko bukunya. Ia sedang membaca majalah sebelum suara ceria Sena membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dari buku. "Ohayo, Sena! Ternyata kau rajin juga ya, jam segini sudah beraktivitas." Mamori memujinya, dengan senyuman bangga.

"Yeah, biasanya aku melakukan jogging setiap pagi. Tapi karena aku belum terlalu tahu tempat ini, aku khawatir tersesat." Sena tersenyum malu, membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Mamori tertawa kecil. "Jika kau tersesat, tidak usah ragu bertanya pada orang-orang. Penduduk kota ini baik-baik kok!"

"Mamori-san tahu dari mana?"

"Aku kenal sebagian besar penduduk kota ini! Lagipula kota ini tidak terlalu besar kan? Jadi mudah bagimu bertemu dengan orang yang sama beberapa kali dalam sehari!"

Mata Sena membesar. "Sungguh hebat, bisa kenal dengan orang sekota!"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan. Lama kelamaan, Sena-kun pasti juga bisa jadi seperti itu."

"Aku tak tahu... Tapi..aku harap begitu!" Kata Sena, ceria. Mamori tertawa halus, melihat sikap Sena yang sungguh menggemaskan. Lalu ia teringat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya tentang Sena.

"Hey, jika kau tidak keberatan,aku ingin bertanya. Kau ini usianya berapa, sih? Dibawah 18 tahun ya?." Mamori menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menemukan kepercayaan di dirinya bahwa Sena adalah anak bawah umur.

Mamori mengerti dirinya salah sangka ketika melihat Sena mengerucutkan bibir dan menggerutu sebal. "Apa aku se-baby face itu, yah? Aku sudah 18 tahun!" Sena merasa ingin menarik rambutnya hingga putus semua karena sebal pada dirinya yang selalu disangka anak bawah umur (mungkin ini sudah yang ke 198 kalinya) . Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sena yang salah tingkah karena bingung mau melakukan apa untuk menumpahkan emosinya.

"Oh, Gomen...Sena-kun! Tapi benar kok! Sena terlihat masih sangat muda!" Mamori berkata dengan jujur, menahan senyum lebar ketika Sena kelihatannya tambah sebal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang Mamori-san umurnya berapa sih?"

"21" Mamori menjawab simpel. Sena mengangguk, sambil menambahkan "Yaa...tidak jauh-jauh amat kan?" Lalu mereka tertawa bersamaan untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum keheningan menyelimuti udara sekeliling mereka.

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga yang menuju apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya, ia melihat senjata-senjata api yang masih berfungsi itu. Ia tidak tahu apa nama-nama senjata-senjata itu. Selain Bazooka. Karena senjata itu bentuknya besar dan mudah diingat. Senjata yang lain, yang berlaras panjang, ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa namanya. Tidak juga ia peduli.

Mamori ternyata menyadari perhatian Sena kini menempel pada objek lain yang ada di bagian belakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Sena. Senjata-senjata api yang mereka lihat kemarin masih mengundang mata-mata meski pada orang yang sama. Mamori pun, yang sudah bertahun-tahun melihatnya, tak kunjung bosan memperhatikannya. Jika ia memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat berbahaya?" Mamori bertanya dalam bisikan, seperti itu adalah rahasia.

"Yeah. Aku sempat berpikir Kakak adalah phsyco atau semacamnya. Mengapa benda-benda seperti itu harus ada di tempat seperti ini?" Sena berkata, tetapi tidak dengan nada suara yang digunakan Mamori sebelumnya.

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan, itu milik Hiruma Youichi.." Pada saat Mamori menyebutkan nama itu, ia benar-benar memelankan suarana melebihi kata-katanya yang lain. Mamori tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Dan perasaannya kini tidak enak.

"Iya, aku tahu. Apa hubungannya dengan tempat ini?" Sena bertanya, tanda tanya besar terlukis di matanya. ia terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Dia pernah tinggal disini.." Mamori menjawab pendek. Tidak mau terlalu lengkap, khawatir anak di depannya ini akan bertanya lebih jauh.

Sena membentuk 'oh..' di bibirnya, tanda ia mengerti. Belum sampai 10 detik, ia meluncurkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Mengapa tidak pernah terlihat? Apa sudah pindah ya? Lalu mengapa ia rela memberikan senjata-senjatanya untuk dipajang disini?"

Mamori seperti ingin sekali pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan melingkarkan diri di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap dan dalam, yang tidak terlihat oleh dunia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kini sekarang ada di toko bukunya. Dengan anak lelaki yang masih dalam usia pertumbuhan, yang pastinya banyak ingin tahu.

"Benda-benda itu sudah terpasang sekitar 70 tahun yang lalu, Sena..." Mamori memanjangkan huruf akhirnya. Sedikit kesal Sena terus saja menggali rahasia yang Ia coba rahasiakan.

"oh, Benarkah? Wow, berarti dia sudah tua, atau mungkin sudah mati?" Sena mengeluarkan tawa kecil singkat dibelakangnya.

"Sena.." Mamori memulai, tapi berhenti seketika. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu sebelum memberi isyarat kepada Sena untuk mendekat kepadanya. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, sepelan yang ia bisa. "Hiruma Youichi sudah mati. Ia mati di apartemen atas. Entah karena ia dibunuh atau bunuh diri. Saat itu ia hanya berusia 20 tahun. Sungguh tragis, bukan?"

Mata Sena melebar mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dengar, sambil menjauh untuk kembali pada posisi nya semula. "Mengerikan..." Tukasnya.

"Yeah. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." Kata Mamori, dengan setengah senyum, membuka majalahnya kembali dan membacanya.

Sena bertemu dengan 3 orang baru hari itu. Dua diantaranya adalah pelanggan toko buku yang hampir setiap minggu selalu datang berkunjung untuk me-refresh koleksi buku mereka. Dan yang terakhir adalah teman baik Mamori. Seorang cewek, berusia sama seperti Sena. Rambutnya gelap hampir menyerupai hitam. kulitnya putih mulus. Namanya Suzuna.

Beberapa hal yang dipelajari Sena dari Suzuna.

Suzuna dan Mamori ternyata teman dari kecil. Ia suka membantu Mamori bekerja di toko buku. Sekaligus menjadi teman bicara atau bercanda jika toko sedang sepi pelanggan.

Sena kini 'lumayan' percaya dengan kata-katanya Mamori bahwa orang-orang di kota ini baik-baik. Semoga saja semuanya.

Sena saat itu sudah hampir mendarat di pulau mimpi melalui tempat tidur barunya yang besar dan nyaman, saat...ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi..

Sesuatu itu adalah hembusan angin dingin yang membuat rambut belakang leher Sena berdiri ngeri. Bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang mencoba berkata Suara itu terlalu jauh baginya untuknya mendengarkan dengan baik. Suara itu, untuk beberapa saat, terdengar seperti tawaan jahat.

Lalu suara dentuman terdengar lagi. Seperti yang ia dengar tadi pagi. Tetapi, saat pagi tadi, ia telah megecek, tidak ada yang rusak. Segalanya masih ada di tempatnya. Tidak ada pecahan-pecahan kaca dan sebagainya. Benar-benar tidak ada bekas kerusakan apapun.

Sena, yang bergetar karena takut, memaksa dirinya untuk merangkak keluar dari bawah selimut hangatnya. Udara saat itu entah mengapa terasa lembab dan tebal, membuatnya susah bernapas secara normal.

_'Oh Tuhan..'_ Ia berkata dalam hati _'Aku mulai gila. Aku membayangkan yang aneh-aneh..'_

Tetapi sayang. Pikiran itupun tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk berteriak ketika ia melihat sosok yang transparan didepannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : Update nie. :D Sesuai yang ? *hides* Btw, aku sekalian mau nanya nie. Tentang . Bagaimana ya caranya kita membalas review? Atau memang disetting untuk tidak bisa dibalas? O_O

thanks sebesar-besarnya! XD

Info : Chapter 3 sudah selesai loh! XD *terlalu excited, maklum lg ngefans2 nya sm ES 21* bakal aku update minggu depan karena 3 hari kedepan aku ada Camp di sekolah (menjelang Unas gitu..). Menyebalkan. :((


	3. Perjanjian Pertemuan

**THE MAGIC OF RAIN (Chapter 3)**

**By : **heyitschechenky (mel-mel)**  
**

** Main Pairing** : HiruxSena (pairing2 lain akan muncul suatu saat nanti)

**Ch. Summary** : Mengetahui apartemen yang ia tempati benar-benar ada 'sesuatu', Sena nekat mengadakan pertemuan dengan 'sesuatu' itu.

* * *

"Oh Tuhan!" Teriak Sena. Sosok yang tepat di hadapannya, tidak lain adalah sosok yang biasanya dikenal dengan sebutan hantu. Hantu itu (karena memang Ia terlihat jelas, sangat transparan. Dengan warna ungu gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya, seperti aura kegelapan. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga berkilau nan mengkilat. Nyaris mempesona) sedang menatapnya, dengan mata tajam yang dingin dan penuh amarah. Dan seramnya lagi, Ia membawa sebuah senjata buatan russia bernama AK 47 dengan satu tangan, yang disenderkan ke bahunya.

"Oh Tuhan!" Teriaknya lagi. Ia hampir saja tersandung saat mencoba melangkah mundur. Menjauh sejauh-jauh mungkin dari sosok itu (Dia sungguh benar-benar tidak mau mati dalam usia yang sangat muda). Dari figment imajinasinya sendiri. Ia sudah mencoba berulangkali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya imajinasi belaka. Tapi kini, keyakinannya luluh saat apa yang ia pikir hanya imajinasinya, menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hantu itu (yang sekarang Sena menyadari, adalah seorang lelaki), tidak melangkah sedikitpun untuk mendekat dengan manusia di hadapannya. Dan Sena rasanya ingin sekali lari kembali menuju kasurnya, bersembunyi dibawah selimut, dan tidak pernah keluar lagi. Tapi dengan tatapan dingin sosok transparan itu, Ia seperti tak bisa melepas matanya darinya.

Angin menggelitik wajah Sena. Sena menyadari bahwa angin ini adalah angin yang asli. Bukan jenis angin yang ia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Angin asli ini berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang sama. Sena terkejut, jendela itu terbuka kembali. setidaknya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Hantu itu, dengan mata yang masih tajam dan berkobar penuh amarah, berjalan pelan mendekati jendela yang terbuka, seakan-akan memperhitungkan setiap langkahnya. Sena melihatnya berjalan ke arah jendela. Dan terus memperhatikannya meski kini Hantu itu menaruh perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang gelap, seakan-akan telah kehilangan_ interest _dengan Sena.

Sebelum Sena bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan apapun selain bengong memperhatikan, hantu lelaki dengan rambut spike pirang itu hilang secara perlahan, mengikuti tempo angin yang menerpanya.

* * *

"Tebak apa yang terjadi tadi malam! Aku mengalami mimpi yang paling buruk yang pernah aku dapat!"

Mata Mamori melebar mendengar kata-kata Sena. Hingga ia hampir saja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ada di tangannya, yang harus ia masukkan dalam rak yang benar.

"Aku mendengar suara dan dentuman dari Ruang utama. Lalu aku pergi untuk mengeceknya. Kakak tahu apa yang ada disana? sesosok hantu!" Sena bergidik ngeri, mencoba membayangkan ulang kejadian tadi malam yang ia alami. "Ia memakai t-shirt putih, tetapi berantakan! Dengan senjata di tangan, entah apa namanya. Tapi itu bukan intinya!" Sena menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ia terlihat marah. Marah padaku." Katanya, sedikit bergetar.

Sena menunggu beberapa saat. Menunggu Mamori untuk menanggapi ceritanya. Tetapi saat Mamori hanya melihatnya dengan mata lebar yang tidak berkedip, Sena melanjutkan.

"Jadi kemudian, aku merasakan hembusan angin lagi. Tahu tidak? Jendela itu telah terbuka dengan sendirinya...lagi? Lalu saat aku berpikir aku butuh berkedip, ia menghilang. Seperti ia bertambah transparan, lalu menghilang sehingga kita tidak bisa melihatnya." Sena menghembuskan nafas kecil, sedikit merasa ringan telah menceritakannya pada seseorang. Tetapi teringat Mamori adalah pemilik apartemen itu, yang pastinya tahu seluk-beluknya, pasti ia tahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kejadian itu, Sena memberanikan diri bertanya. "Bisa jelaskan padaku, Mamori nee chan?" Katanya, mengganti panggilannya.

Mamori terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia mencoba melangkah kembali, mencari rak yang tepat, sembari berkata "Well, Sena. Itu mungkin karena kau berpikir macam-macam atau kau teringat mimpi burukmu yang sudah dahulu."

"Oh...tidak tentunya, Kak. Kakak tidak bisa kabur begitu mudahnya dari hal ini!" Sena bersikeras. Rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sosok yang ia temui semalam membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mengetahui misteri dibalik hantu itu.

Mamori menghela napas sejenak. "Oke. Well, dalam semua aspek kejujuran.. Aku sudah pernah kan, memberitahumu kalau Hiruma Youichi mati di aprtememen itu?"

Sena menganga lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Itu tadi Hiruma Youichi? Orang yang sama yang memiliki senjata-senjata itu?" Sena berhenti, membayangkan kembali sosok _Hiruma Youichi. _"Wow, aku padahal mengira dia bakal terlihat...aku tidak tahu_...jelek_, mungkin?"

"Ya. Itu hiruma yang sama" Mamori menghela napas lagi, sambil menyandar pada salah satu rak. "Sena, dengar. Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang dia karena aku sedang dalam keadaan mendesak. Aku butuh uang untuk tetap menjaga toko ini buka. Aku sangat mencintai tempat ini. Tempat ini seperti tempat masa kecilku...atau sebagainya. Dan tentang mengapa Ia terlihat marah padamu..." Mamori mengangkat bahu "Segalanya yang ada di Aprtemen itu, masih miliknya. Bisa dikatakan, kau itu seperti _pengganggu_.."

Sena menggigit bibirnya, merasa takut seketika. "Uhh...apakah...dia...berbahaya? bisakah ia menyakitiku?"Tanyanya grogi.

"Sejujurnya...iya. Buktinya, Ia menyerang orang sebelummu dengan pemanggang roti." Mamori lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sena, seperti akan memberitahu rahasia terbesar yang ia miliki. "Tapi Sena. Kau harus mengerti ini. Ia hanya akan menjadi nyata, atau lumayan nyata, jika sedang hujan diluar. Jika tidak,_ secara dasar_, ia tidak berbahaya sama sekali."

Sena terlihat tidak percaya. "_Secara dasar_?"

"Umm, dia masih bisa berhubungan denganmu, dan kau mungkin juga bisa melihatnya. Seperti semalam. Dan dia lah yang secara jelas, yang telah membuka jendela itu kembali. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyakitimu. Jika saat itu sedang tidak hujan."

"Yang mana disini jarang terjadi hujan.."Kata Sena, lebih terdengar seperti ia bicara pada diri sendiri. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin tetap tinggal di apartemen itu. Pertama, karena murah. Kedua, Ia sudah memindahkan barang-barangnya kesana. Plus Mamori adalah pemilik apartemen yang baik. Ketiga, berkat Mamori lah, Ia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko Musik tak jauh dari apartemen (kebetulan pemiliknya teman dekat Mamori).

Sena dan Mamori menghela napas dalam waktu yang bersamaan tanpa mereka menyadarinya.

"Jujur, aku masih mau tinggal disana. Aku hanya...uhh...Aku...hanya... akan tinggal di tempat lain saat hujan tiba. Aku bisa mengatasi ini! Aku bisa!"

* * *

Sena membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan, sangat pelan, dan mengintip ke dalam. Suasana di dalam sangat sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan hantu disekitarnya.

Sena akhirnya, setelah memendam rasa ngerinya dalam-dalam, melangkah masuk meski masih ragu lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan lembut. "Youichi?" Ia memanggil halus, heran mengapa ia mau mendatangkan hantu itu padanya.

Jendelanya, yang Sena tadi tidak perhatikan sudah terbuka, menutup dengan kasar. Sena terperanjak kaget, tetapi tidak berteriak seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Youichi? Aku tahu kau tidak suka keberadaanku disini," Sena berkata, sangat pelan menyerupai bisikan. Padahal ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakannya dengan pelan. Padahal Hiruma Youichi bukanlah seekor makhluk buas yang akan menerkam ketika mendengar bunyi yang keras. "Tapi aku akan tetap tinggal. Entah kau suka atau tidak. Aku hanya berharap-" Kata-kata Sena terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin yang hampir membuatnya terdorong jatuh ke lantai.

Sena mengedipkan matanya dan mencoba melindungi penglihatannya dengan tangannya dari tekanan angin yang kuat dan dingin itu. Saat angin itu reda, barulah ia menurunkan tangannya dari matanya. Hiruma Youichi berdiri tepat didepannya, terlihat jengkel. Senjata yang kini ia pegang berganti menjadi Sniper Rifle.

"Uh..." Kata Sena, dengan _'pintarnya'_ untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hiruma memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng kesal. Sena memperhatikan ia terlihat lebih transaparant dari pada saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia juga memperhatikan, di kemejanya yang putih bersih, ada beberapa noda darah yang terlihat masih segar. sesuatu yang kemarin ia belum tahu.

"Aku tadi...aku tadi...berharap...kita mungkin...mm...bisa jadi...teman? setidaknya hanya untuk sesaat hingga aku pindah .atau semacamnya?" Sena bertanya dengan gugup, dan harapan lelaki didepannya tidak serta merta menancapkan peluru snipernya tepat di janutngnya atau area lain.

Hiruma hanya terdiam, mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai seperti ia tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu. Ketukan kakinya tidak menghasilkan suara 'tuk-tuk-tuk' seperti apa yang normal terjadi. hal itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan Sena.

"Apakah...uhh...kau...bisa bicara?" Sena bertanya ragu.

Hiruma tersenyum sinis sebelum tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing seperti pisau. (Sena mencoba untuk tetap berani). Jika ia bisa bersuara waktu itu, mungkin suaranya akan terdengar seperti tawaan setan.

"Oh.."Kata Sena, saat Hiruma sudah kembali pada raut wajah awalnya (meski kini bibirnya sudah digantikan dengan senyum menyeringai). Entah kenapa Sena mendadak menyesal mengadakan pertemuan antar mereka berdua.

"Apakah..kau..bisa..mm...bicara? Saat hujan?"

Sena tidak mengira Hiruma akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena dari mukanya, Hiruma bukan tipe orang yang mudah bekerja sama dengan yang lain. Jadi, sungguh mengejutkan bagi Sena ketika Hiruma menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas (Kertas dan Bolpen yang muncul secara ajaib di tangannya) . Lalu membalikkannya supaya Sena bisa membacanya. Disitu, ia menggambar sebuah jam analog. Dengan jarum jam panjang dan pendek berada tepat di angka 12. Dibawahnya, ada sedikit keterangan._ ' 2nite, Kuso Chibi..' _(Sena sedikit tersinggung dengan nama itu. Tapi percuma. dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun). Dibagian akhir, terdapat sketsa kelelawar tersenyum sinis padanya seakan itu nyata. (sena langsung mengalihkan pandangannya)

Sena mengangguk mengerti. "Okay. Aku..umm...akan kembali...nanti malam. Aku...uh...ada pekerjaan. Tapi..uh..jika demikian, akankah kau...um...berbicara denganku?"Sena berharap pertanyaannya ini tidak terdengar ia sangat berharap.

Rasanya seperti berabad-abad antara pertanyaan Sena dengan jawaban Hiruma. Tapi akhirnya, lelaki pirang itu menulis sesuatu lagi di kertasnya, lalu membalikkannya. Sebuah tanda cawang tergambar di kertas putih itu. (dan Hiruma masih saja memiliki senyum menakutkan itu). Sena mengeluarkan nafas lega mengetahui jawabannya positif. Sebelum Sena bisa mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_ pada Hiruma, lelaki itu sudah hilang menyisakan hembusan angin lembut yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Yak. Chapter 3. Sesuai apa yang aku janjikan. Reviews? *hides* oiya. perlu diketahui bahwa ini memang benar2 fic bahasa indonesia yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidup yang pernah aku buat. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika kurang berkena *halah..-_-* Dan maaf jika kata2 nya kurang detail atau descriptive atau tergesa-gesa. (1) Karena aku belum terlalu tahu dalam tentang chara. ES 21. (2) Try Out dan Ujian lagi numpuk! Jadi haru sbelajar teruss! X(

Jika tidak keberatan, aku punya pertanyaan lagi. Menyangkut Chapter selanjutnya. Mengenai...hal SEME-UKE gitu deh. cz aku masih bingung.

(1) Misal. ada A (Seme) sama B (Uke). Mereka pasangan. Trus ternyata si A punya ex-BF. Namanya C. Kalau A sama C, si A jadi yang Uke. Tapi kalau sama si B, dia jadi Seme. Aneh ga sih? :\

(2) Mengenai pendapatnya Doonngg! :D pliz!

Sena cocoknya sama siapa ya (cowok/selain hiruma)?

Trus enaknya, semisalnya, Hiruma jadi Uke (ga terlalu parah. Dia dianggap Uke sama orang lain tapi dia ga merasa Uke.), dia cocoknya sama siapa ya (cowok) ?

Terima kasih. Maaf saya selalu bertanya di setiap post. :(


	4. Monta

**REPLY for the reviews on previous chapter**

**ANEH-KUN** = maaf ya, br bales disini. aku ga tahu cara bales anonymous review! XD Makasih sudah mendukungku dari awal!

**SHINA EUY** = Makasih2! km membuat kepala saya besar. Stop ya! klo ga, ak bisa2 ga cukup masuk rumah karena besar kepala. Kurang panjang ya? Wa...hmm...maaf, aku akan coba perbaiki itu. Terima kasih banyak! ;)

**VIA SASUNARU** = makasih ya! Waa.. km bakal rada kecewa disini. Karena disini, kematiannya Hiruma belum terungkap. Maaf ya! Clue x, Hiruma bakal menceritakan kematiannya nanti,Saat ada Chara baru yang masuk, yang punya kaitannya dengan dia.

* * *

**The Magic Of Rain**

**Author** : Heyitschechenky (Mel2)

**Rating** : PG

**Ch. Summary **: So, Sena mulai sering berpikir tentang Hiruma Youichi.

**Disclaimer** : I dont own anyone. Especially Sena and Hiruma. Cause they already own each other like a pair of lovebird. Dang, greedy bastard *glances at Hiruma* You own so many things (please count the guns). Ain't those enough? -_-

* * *

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Sena bergumam sebal, menatapkan kepalanya ke counter di depannya secara terus menerus.

Boss nya, yang berwajah dewasa melebihi usianya dengan rambut hitam bermodel mohawk, melihat ini.

Segera, ia menyelamatkan Sena dengan menyelipkan telapak tangannya antara counter dan kepala anak itu. "Whoa, Sena. Berhenti! Aku tidak butuh satu lagi pekerja yang _brain-damaged_!"

Sena berhenti ketika mengerti gerakannya dihentikan oleh atasannya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa Mushashi-san bermaksud memberitahuku bahwa ada pekerja disini yang pernah seperti itu ?"

Mushasi mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya saja. Mengapa kau menghukum dirimu seperti itu?"

Sena menunjuk-nunjuk cash register di depannya dengan kesal. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memberi pelanggan kembalian yang tidak benar! Dan sekali, merusak segel CD yang akan dibeli pelanggan. Pikiranku berada di tempat lain! Sumpah aku tidak biasanya seceroboh ini."

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kita semua pernah sadar merusak sesuatu." Mushashi berkata, melirik tajam (atau jengkel) kearah pekerjanya yang sedang merapikan tataan CD. "Well…beberapa dari kita..mungkin _lebih_.." Mushasi tersenyum, lalu memberi Sena sebuah tepukan di bahu. "Selama kamu menepati shift mu. 'Kay?"

Sena mengangguk kecil. Dan tepat setelah Mushashi hilang menuju ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, Sena membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh counter untuk satu kali lagi.

"Apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu, teman?"

Sena terkejut, mengangkat kepalanya. "Maksudmu?" Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hitam gelap yang bernama Shin. Sedang sibuk memilah-milah CD untuk memastikan mereka dalam kategori yang tepat.

"Sangat kelihatan," Shin memulai, mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia mendapati sebuah CD yang tidak cocok. "Sangat kelihatan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Tatapanmu kosong begitu pelanggan sudah tidak ada. Tetapi kadang-kadang, saat mereka ada. " Shin menghela napas kesal pada dirinya, lalu menjatuhkan sebuah CD yang cacat permukaannya kedalam Box yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. "Pacar?"

"Bukan." Sena menjawab cepat. "Aku…uh…Aku single."

"Ah, tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku bertaruh." Ia menambahkan tawaan pelan dan kecil dibelakang.

* * *

Sena menghela nafas, membuka pintu toko buku itu . Hari sudah mulai gelap dan semua yang diinginkan Sena adalah waktu matahari terbenam, sehingga dia bisa tidur untuk lebih lama. Atau Ia tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengan Hiruma?

"Mamori-chan," Sena memanggil setelah Ia berhasil masuk ke dalam. "Mamori-chan, Aku gagal! Gagal besar!"

Seorang lelaki , berambut gelap dan jabrik serta selembar plester yang tertempel di hidungnya, muncul dari koridor antara rak-rak buku, tersenyum padanya.

"Mamori sedang tidak ada disni" Lelaki itu berkata. "Siapa kau?"

Karena pertanyaan tadi tidak terdengar kasar, Sena memblas senyuman lelaki itu, untuk menyamarkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Aku Sena. Aku baru saja menetap di apartemen atas. Siapa kau? Dimana Mamori-nee chan?"

Lelaki itu lalu meraih tangan Sena untuk melakukan jabat tangan. "Aku Monta. Sungguh sebuah kesenangan bertemu denganmu, Sena. Well, Mamori ada acara makan malam atau sebagainya." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi katanya, aku bisa berkeliling disini sesukaku."

Sena mengagguk, pelan. "Uh..oke. Itu bagus."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti udara antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang cukup panjang. Monta memperhatikan Sena seperti Ia sedang mempelajarinya. Itu membuat Sena merasa wajahnya memerah, karena ia tak terbiasa dengan tatapan panjang seperti itu. Dan tiba-tiba, Monta bertanya, "Apakah itu benar?"

"Hhuh? Benar? Apa yang benar?" Sena bertanya balik, tidak menangkap jelas apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya.

"Apartemen atas. Apakah itu berhantu? Karena, KAWAN! Aku mendengar banyak sekali cerita gila mengenai tempat itu!"

Sena tertawa kecil. Ia sesungguhnya tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Monta. Iya, apartemennya berhantu. Tapi, ada bagian kecil dari hatinya, ingin menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Atau, dalam cara penulisan lain, ingin _menyimpan Hiruma Youichi untuk dirinya sendiri_. Sehingga Ia bisa menjadi rahasia kecil Sena. "Ya, Ya. Memang berhantu." Jawab Sena tanpa keraguan. Ia tak sanggup berbohong di depan wajah yang memancarkan kejujuran.

"Wow, itu keren Max!" Monta berkata, terdengar sangat antusias seperti anak umur 5 tahun. "Keren sekali! Dan, hey, kau hebat juga belum pindah dari situ."

"Tidak.." Sena menjawab pelan dan lambat. "Maksudku…uhh…_Belum_…"

* * *

Matahari telah lenyap dari langit, sekitar satu jam lalu sebelum Sena beranjak ke Apartemennya. Ia dan Monta, berbicara 'tanpa-henti' seputar masa kecil. Sena telah mempelajari, bahwa Monta berumur 19. 1 tahun lebih tua dari padanya. Dan dia juga telah mempelajari, Monta sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya Baseball. Tetapi, Dia harus pergi ketika Sena ingin bertanya mengapa Ia bisa ada di kota ini.

Tetapi sekarang, saat Sena menekan pintu apartemennya, Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak senang. Monta telah membuatnya lupa tentang hantu, tentang Hiruma, dengan percakapannya yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Sekarang, Sena ingat.

Dia tidak menyangka Hiruma menjadi terlihat, (atau belum menyangka). Sehingga, Itu mengejutkannya Hiruma kini memang terlihat. Dengan punggung yang menghadap Sena, Hantu berambut pirang itu melihat keluar jendela dengan ekspresi serius. Dia tidak memperlihatkan sebuah gerakan apapun sebagai bukti ia mengerti kedatangan Sena.

Sena membuat suara kecil dengan cara berpura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya. Barulah, Hiruma menoleh kebelakang melalui pundaknya. Tetapi badannya masih menyudut pada jendela tersebut. Ia terlihat tenang, tetapi sedih dalam waktu yang sama. Dan di sekeliling tubuhnya, terpancar cahaya ungu yang pekat, membuatnya terlihat seram. Sena tidak yakin apa yang telah membuatnya seperti itu, tetapi secara tiba-tiba Ia merasa berat di hatinya.

"Hai, Youichi," Sena berkata dengan sangat halus. Menemukan keberanian dirinya begitu mendapati Hiruma tidak membawa senjata apa-apa.

"Hei, Chibi." Hiruma menjawab panggilannya . Suaranya begitu samar. Seperti suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan. Itu bukan macam suara , yang Sena pikir, cocok dengan wajahnya yang secara tidak logis, err…Demonic. Tetapi yang tadi terdengar begitu berat dan seperti perintah. "Aku sudah memikirkan permintaanmu dengan hati-hati."

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengagguk pelan karena grogi, menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan diucapkan Hiruma.

"Aku berkeputusan, itu akan menjadi kesenangan kita berdua, jika aku memperbolehkanmu untuk tinggal disini dengan damai. Setidaknya untuk sesaat, Kekeke. " Hiruma memutar tubuhnya secara keseluruhan. Sena mencuekkan beberapa benda yang bisa ia lihat melalui Hiruma. Seharusnya dia tidak seterkejut itu. Sekali lagi, _Hiruma itu Hantu! Tentu saja ia transparan. _

"Aku senang dengan jawabanmu, Youichi. Aku….aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"yeah…Yeah. Whatever"

Hiruma terlihat menjadi lebih transparan. Begitulah yang dilihat Sena. Dia mengangkat tangannya, yang secara ajaib telah menggenggam Magnum, lalu menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ke arah langit. "Ada badai yang akan datang, fuckin' Shrimp. Besok, kita akan bicara lagi."

Sena tersenyum (benar-benar tidak memperdulikan sebutan namanya yang sangat merendahkan derajat. Yang terpenting, bagi Sena, Hiruma tidak marah padanya. Karena mereka akan bicara lagi), dan Hiruma membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman err….setan (?). Pada saat itu juga, aura keungu-unguan di sekeliling dirinya secara aneh, menipis. Lalu, dalam hitungan sekon, Hiruma menghilang. Sena menghela napas dan merasakan hembusan angin menggelitik wajahnya.

* * *

Berulang kali, Sena mengalami gangguan pada tidurnya semalaman. Pada awalnya, karena ia berpikir terlalu keras tentang Hiruma. Sejuta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab terbang kesana-kemari di pikirannya yang lelah. Ia berkali-kali terjun dalam alam mimpi, dan berkali-kali keluar darinya.

Tidak lama setelah Sena berhasil kembali ke dunia mimpi yang damai, Ia terbangun oleh perasaan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Memperhatikannya, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sena mengingatkan dirinya, berkali-kali, bahwa hantu itu tidak akan bisa melukai dirinya, dan Hiruma kelihatannya cukup baik saat mereka berbicara waktu tadi. Ketika angin, yang bukan angin sebenarnya,, mendesah di tengah keheningan, Sena mencoba mengacuhkan itu dengan mengatur nafasnya dan memaksa matanya untuk menutup.

Saat Ia membuka matanya lagi, cahaya matahari yang hangat telah masuk melalui jendela di kamar tidurnya. Sena melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan terkejut ketika mendapati angka-angka berkedip dengan cahaya berwarna merah, yang bacanya 08.30. Dia tidak bisa mengingat waktu terakhir dia bangun lebih dari jam 7. Tetapi meski ia mendapat tidur yang lebih dari biasanya, Ia masih merasa sangat lelah dan berat. Itu mengejutkannya, ia masih bisa berdiri tegak.

Ia bergegas untuk membantu Mamori di toko buku. Beruntungnya dia, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan terlambat lebih dari jam 9. Dan melihat letak toko buku yang hanya di lantai bawah, ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kemacetan.

Sena dengan cepat memakan sarapannya dengan hati-hati sehingga Ia tak akan tersedak. Tetapi, saat itu juga, perasaan itu kembali lagi. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ada yang sedang melihatnya. Ia menggigil sesaat sebelum mendorong dirinya untuk berani meoleh kebelakang. Ia tidak seterkejut itu, begitu mendapati Hiruma, berdiri disana, dengan assault rifle berwarna hitam menuju padanya. Sena menggigil lagi.

Hiruma yang tadinya berwajah kosong, kini menampilan sebuah senyuman, bersamaan dengan gerakannya menurunkan Assault rifle nya. Tetapi itu bukan senyum menakut-nakuti. Entah kenapa, samar-samar terlihat itu seperti senyuman malu. Atau itu hanya pikiran Sena?

Hiruma lalu mengangkat satu alisnya seperti berkata _'Apa?'_, dan kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja. Sena berpikir, kapan akan terjadi hujan, dan apakah ia harus ada di apartemen saat waktu itu. Apakah Ia sungguh mau untuk mengambil kesempatan berbicara lagi pada Hiruma? Bagaimana jika….Hiruma berubah pikiran untuk mengambil kembali kata-kata perdamaiannya dan melakukan sesuatu untuk _membunuhnya_? Seperti barusan.

Sena mengangkat bahunya kepada dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas. Ia ingin sekali memecahkan misteri-misteri tentang Hiruma, sehingga ia tidak akan menerima saat-saat seperti itu.

* * *

"Sena," Mamori memanggilnya dari bagian depan toko. "Aku akan pergi makan siang. Kau tahu kan caranya menggunakan _cash register_?"

"Tentu, Mamori nee chan!" Sena menyahut balik, lalu bernanyi sebuah lagu dengan nada kecil sambil berfikir bagian mana buku-buku yang di pegangnya harus dikelompokkan.

"Bagus! Aku akan kembali sekitar jam Satu!" Bel yang tertempel di atas pintu berbunyi sekali , lalu diikuti suara pintu menutup,. Menandakan Mamori telah keluar. Sena menghela napas pada dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan buku-buku sisa di meja, untuk dipilah ulang.

Ia bersandar ke tembok dan memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkannya untuk semenit. Tidur nya semalam, yang tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak, menjadi alasan utama kelelahannya. Ia berpikir kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, kapan akan terjadi hujan. Awan-awan diluar berat dan tebal, dan terlihat akan membuka tiba-tiba sewaktu-waktu. Ia secara diam, berharap hujan akan menunggunya sampai dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya di toko buku.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sembari mengingat betapa terlihat marah dan bahayanya , Hiruma pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kemudia, ia mengingat, betapa terlihat tenang dan tidak berbahayanya Hiruma semalam. Dan yang tadi pagi, Ia terlihat sedang menodongkan assault rifle nya pada Sena. Tetapi dengan segera, tersenyum ketika Sena menoleh kebelakang seperti ia tidak punya ide apa yang tadi ia mau lakukan.

Sena membuat catatan di pikirannya untuk bertanya pada Mamori apakah Hiruma Youichi memiliki..err…sejenis syndrome kepribadian ganda. Dimana itulah yang ia butuhkan. Seorang hantu, dengan kepribadian ganda, yang tinggal di apartemennya. Yang sewaktu-waktu ingin membunuhnya. _Oh..hebat._

"Sena?"

Sena terperanjat dan membuka matanya dengan cepat. Monta tersenyum lebar padanya. Sena meletakkan tangannya ke dadanya, berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal. "Monta! Apakah kau mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti aku?"

Monta tertawa. "Tidak, tidak terlalu. Tetapi mukamu tadi sungguh lucu."

Sena mencibir kesal, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Monta, yang tidak enak hati melihat Sena marah, menundukkan wajahnya. "Oke, Oke. Maaf aku mengagetkanmu."

Sena kini tersenyum juga. "Kamu dimaafkan." Ia menepuk bahu Monta beberapa kali. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini tanpa aku mendengar kedatanganmu?"

"Kau tadi sungguh tidak sadar, max! Tapi, Hey! Itu hal yang bagus aku tepat waktu pada saat itu." Monta tertawa kecil. Sena sebenarnya ingin membalasnya dengan 'Tidak sopan!' , tetapi Monta telah bertanya duluan. "Kapan kau selesai?"

* * *

"Siapa yang akan kita temui?" Sena bertanya sambil melingkarkan sabuk ke dirinya di dalam Mobil milik Monta. Monta telah mengajaknya pergi makan malam. Dia dan temannya kebetulan akan ketemuan. Dan dia berpikir, mengajak Sena juga merupakan ide yang bagus. Sena pada awalnya ragu. Tetapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa orang nyata itu lebih penting daripada Hantu, dan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Monta memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. "Seorang teman. Namanya Unsui Kongou"

Sena mengangguk, memasukkan nama itu ke memori otaknya.

"Kita telah berteman semenjak kecil. Dan Dia pergi bersamaku dari Tokyo,untuk pindah ke kota ini," Monta melanjutkan saat Sena hanya diam.

Sena mengedipkan matanya. "Aku pikir kau dari kota ini." Dia berkedip lagi. "Tunggu, mengapa kau dan dia pindah ke kota ini?" Sebenarnya, tidak ada keraguan kota kecil ini memiliki pesona tersendiri. Tetapi Sena tidak bisa membayangkan pergi dari Tokyo ke tempat yang setenang ini. Tapi lagi, dia berpikir, itu tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Yang pergi dari tempat kelahirannya ke kota yang lumayan jauh seperti ini.

Monta mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecil. Tetapi Sena bisa melihat Monta mencoba menutupi ekspresinya yang mendadak berubah menjadi...tidak nyaman. "Well, kita kabur. Kabur bersama-sama. Katakan saja, Kita seperti tidak..uh..bahagia disana. Jadi, kita melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah itu."

Sena mengangguk mengerti, terlihat sedang berpikir. Alasan itu tepat seperti alasannya mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota ini. Kecuali, dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan meninggalkan keluarga dan teman dibelakang, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman dan keluargamu? Apakah kau meninggalkan mereka"

Monta mencengkeram setir lebih erat, tetapi senyum di bibirnya tidak terhapus begitu saja. "Tentu, kita memiliki teman dan keluarga yang kita tinggal. Tetapi..uhh...mereka..bisa dibilang...adalah masalah dari awal," Ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya setelahnya. Akhirnya, dia berkata dengan lambat. "Aku mohon, jangan menyebutkan apapun tentang Tokyo nanti saat makan malam. Itu...uh... sebuah tema yang sensitive untuk Unsui."

"Oh, okey. Aku mengerti. "

Senyuman Monta melebar, begitu mereka sampai ke sebuah restauran kecil bernama La Delizioso. Sena mungkin belum pernah ke pusat kota, tetapi dia sudah tahu mengenai restauran itu.

"Masakan italia, hhuh?" Sena mengangkat salah satu alisnya kepada Monta, yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Yeah. Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Sena hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Kemudian ia melepas sabuknya dan membuka pintu.

* * *

"Wow, makanannya enak!" Sena berkata, membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet. Monta tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kawan, tentu saja enak! ini adalah tempat terbaik di kota ini!' Senyuman di bibirnya tiba-tiba turun. "Aku sungguh kecewa, Unsui tidak bisa datang kesini untuk menemuimu. Menyebalkan, dia memiliki urusan lain mengenai pekerjaannya."

Sena melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kita bisa ketemuan lagi kan, besok atau kapanpun. Besok sabtu mungkin? karena hari itu, aku tidak akan ada pekerjaan apapun."

"Ya! Besok kedengarannya bagus. Aku dan Unsui juga tidak akan ada pekerjaan di hari itu. Aku bisa menjemputmu lagi ke apartemenmu. Jam 5, dan kita bisa pergi ke Mall!"

"Ah, itu baik sekali, Monta!" Sena tersenyum. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. "Um, jika tidak keberatan, Monta pekerjaannya apa sih?" Sebelum Monta bisa menjawab, sebuah pertanyaan lain telah meluncur dari bibir Sena. "Tunggu dulu. Di kota ini ada Mall?" Sena bertanya, penuh dengan keheranan.

Monta tertawa, mengayunkan kakinya di bawah meja. "Tidak, Sena! Kota kecil ini tidak punya Mall! Tetapi kota yang lebih kecil disebelah kota ini punya. Dan aku bekerja di toko perlengkapan baseball milik ayahku."

"Oh, jadi itu, mengapa kau sangat suka Baseball. Itu, pada waktu yang sama, keren dan aneh."

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku menyukainya. Dan itu membuatku merasa, menjadi salah satu bagian tim, Max!"

Sena tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Itu memang dirimu"

* * *

Sena tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kepada Monta saat Ia menyetir mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

Pada saat Sena akan masuk melalui pintu toko buku, Ia merasakan sebuah tetesan yang basah mengenai pipinya. Ia menghadap ke langit dan melihat awan-awan berat, berwarna abu-abu gelap diatasnya. Sebuah tetesan lain mendarat di dahinya. Itu mengejutkan, bagi Sena. Hujan menahan waktunya untuk waktu yang lama. Ia merasa kegembiraan menggelembung di dalam dirinya, ketika ia berpikir siapa yang ada di atas, yang kemungkinan sudah menjadi nyata.

**TBC**

(cliffhanger? Enggak ah. :D)

* * *

**A/N (1)** = Upadate nie. Gara2 DeFiLe-ShoSeKi merengek minta update secepatnya. *piece, bro! ;) *

So, here is it. Chapter 4. rada cliffhanger hhuh? btw, udah panjangan ni. Kurang ta? :(

O iya. makasih ya yang sudah memberiku advice! Dan bagi siapapun yang baca, aku nerima feedback lo (via PMs. biar ga ketahuan sm yg lain)! mungkin kamu pingin Hiruma mati karena (put your suggestion here), atau pingin nanti Sena dibunuh Hiruma karena (put your suggestion here), atau pingin apalah! Itu bakal sangat membantu. karena Aku sedikit kena writer's block. *god, help me* maklum, dulu sering roleplay an. Jadi manja gini deh. :((

**A/N (2)** = minggu ini aku masih ada ujian sekolah dan try out. Jadi, kayaknya update ch.5 bakal ngundur2 truz.. Rawr! :(

Thanks in advance ;)


	5. Pertemuan Pertama

**REPLY (s) FOR THE PREV. REV.**

**Yukihime-Sama =** bayangin aja, senyumannya Hiruma pas dia lagi usil! XD hmm...adegan kissing nya...err... g tahu ni muncul kapan. Tenang aja, bakal muncul kok sepat atau lambat. :D untung km mintanya cm KisSING. klo dah lebih tinggi, aku cuma bisa 'maaf.. '

**Aneh-Kun = **Iya! saya sadar banyak salahnya! XD pliz ya maklumin! jarang baca crita . jd susah nulis. Skrg sy lagi belajar EYD yg benar. :D

* * *

** THE MAGIC OF RAIN**

**by** : heyitschechenky

**Ch. Summary** : Pertemuan pertama kali antara Sena dan Hiruma dalam perwujudan yang sama (Hiruma yang terpaksa menyesuaikan)

* * *

Toko buku pada hari itu gelap. Mamori sudah pulang kerumahnya, dan ada sedikit cahaya di bagian luar toko. Tapi Sena mengatur gerakannya untuk sampai ke tangga yang menuju ke apartemennya tanpa menabarak apapun dan melukai dirinya.

Di perjalanannya keatas, Sena berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat pada setiap senjata yang tertempel secara dekat. Mungkin, dia hanya mengurai waktu. Sena benar-benar gugup berat. Dan Ia sempat penasaran, apakah Ia adalah orang pertama yang pernah berbicara dengan Hiruma Youichi.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat dan menghela napas, berpikir apa saja cara-cara yang salah untuk menghadapi seorang hantu. Supaya ia bisa menghindari kemarahan hantu itu.

Sena mendorong segala pikiran itu dan memaksa dirinya untuk memutar gagang pintu apartemennya.

Saat setelah Sena melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen, Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan udaranya. Itu terasa lebih hangat. Seperti ada orang yang benar-benar tinggal disitu. Yang seharusnya, terasa dingin dan kosong. Dan dia, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa seperti dirumah. Hangat dan sangat mengundang.

Ia tidak terkejut atau ketakutan begitu melihat seseorang dengan tubuh kurus berdiri dekat jendela, memunggungi Sena saat memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang jatuh tidak beraturan. Yang kini terjatuh lebih cepat dan keras, sehingga membuat alunan lagu ketika mereka menyentuh atap apartemen.

"Hiruma...err..San, " Sena berkata, suaranya nyaris terkubur diantara suara-suara hujan yang keras. Tapi lelaki itu mendengarnya dan membalikkan badannya, membiarkan tirai tebal merah itu terurai menutupi kaca jendela yang tertutup aliran hujan. Ia tersenyum sinis, memandang Sena dengan tatapan tajam. Sena, menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak berlari dan keluar dari apartemennya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya dengan pikiran bahwa Hiruma Youichi hanya bisa begitu sebagai salam pertemanan.

Sena menghembuskan nafas yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi, secara perlahan agar Ia tidak ketahuan bahwa ia gugup. Ia membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman malu-malu seperti ragu. "Kau..uhh..terlihat sangat..uhh..nyata,"Sena berkata, melihat lelaki tinggi didepannya dari bawah keatas, mencari titik yang bisa membuatnya melihat tembok melalui dia. Tetapi kini, ia tidak menemukan satupun. Disana hanya ada Hiruma Youichi. Dengan...'Pump-Shotgun?' Sena sweatdrop begitu matanya jatuh pada benda itu. '_Dia ini mau berteman apa membunuh sih?'_. Tapi yang ia permasalahkan adalah, Hiruma kini nyata. Plus, kata Mamori, Ia bisa menyakiti siapapun jika Ia menjadi nyata.

Hiruma tertawa, Sena langsung bergidik. Ternyata suaranya memang terdengar jahat dan nyaring. "Apakah itu hal yang bagus? Kekeke..."

Sena mengambil waktu banyak hanya untuk menelan ludah yang terasa sangat berat. Rasanya, perutnya telah jatuh ke kakinya. Membuat segalanya yang mau dia lakukan, menjadi susah. Seperti terhalang. Sebelumnya, suara Hiruma terdengar biasa di telinganya. Tapi kini, suaranya, suara nyatanya, terdengar...benar-benar disini.

"Uh..yeah. Apakah...uh...menjadi nyata lebih umm...menyenangkan daripada...bisa..berjalan melalui tembok?" Sena bertanya, mencoba menambahkan humor di suasana antara mereka.

Hiruma tertawa pendek. Tetapi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri disana, dan tetap memandangi Sena, seperti ada yang menarik dari anak itu. Lalu menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendapati Sena sedikit..gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, fuckin' Chibi?" Hiruma bertanya, dengan suara Innocent. Sena mencoba tersenyum kecil. '_ternyata dia masih peduli..'_. Tapi Ia terperanjak tiba-tiba, begitu mendengar suara shotgun yang di pompa, bersiap menembak. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napas sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _'Oh tuhan, mengapa kematianku harus begini.'_

BANG!

Ia merasakan sebuah hembusan angin tajam lewat disebelah pipinya. Sena tidak berani membuka matanya. Ia mencoba mencari daerah yang sakit, daerah yang telah tertusuk peluru. Tetapi, anehnya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

'_Apakah ini sudah disurga?'_

Selanjutnya, suara desahan nafas yang terdengar kesal mendarat di telinganya. Sena, dengan keberanian yang sudah menciut, mencoba kuat mengangkat kepala dan membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah...kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya tembok dengan jendela yang memandangnya balik. Ia mematung untuk beberapa saat, tidak yakin bahwa tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Tetapi, ketika ia mulai menemukan suara hujan, Ia mengukuhkan hati. Itu tadi hanya mimpi dan khayalannya semata. Dan desahan tadi hanya suara hujan yang menggerakkan dahan-dahan pohon tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Laba-laba ini berbahaya, lo."

'_KYAAAA!' _Otomatis, Sena hampir terloncat 2 meter begitu mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia langusng berbalik dan mengambil langkah mundur, memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Hiruma, yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya ternyata, melihatnya bingung. Di tangannya, ada seekor laba-laba besar berwarna coklat kehitaman yang berbulu lebat. Dengan cairan hitam pekat keluar dari abdomennya, yang terlihat jelas ada sebuah peluru menancap. Itu menjelaskan kemana peluru tadi pergi dan mendarat. Sena langsung merasa mual. Tetapi bagian kecil darinya, lega bahwa Hiruma tidak berniat membunuhnya.

"Kau mau muntah ya, fuckin' shrimp?" Meski menggunakan sebutan kasar untuk Sena, ia tetap menggunakan nada yang manis dan innocent. Sena mengangguk, tetap diam sambil menatap lantai. Takut jika ia berbicara, yang keluar bukan kata-kata. Tapi yang lainnya.

Desahan kesal itu terdengar lagi. Kemudian, suara jendela yang dibuka, membuat suara hujan semakin keras, mengisi keheningan ruangan. Sena, yang tadinya mual, langsung merasa takut. Bukan takut akan dibunuh atau semacamnya. Takut jika Hiruma meninggalkannya. Ia merasa bersalah, membuat hantu itu meninggalkannya tanpa percakapan yang..._official_. Karena, jika jendela itu terbuka, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Hiruma masuk, atau Hiruma pergi. Tetapi, Hiruma sudah ada disini. Jadi, terbukanya jendela yang waktu ini, menandakan Hiruma akan pergi.

Sena mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berteriak lemah.

"Kumohon jangan pergi dulu."

Ia membuka matanya yang berair.

Hanya dalam sekejap, ia membeku.

Hiruma, lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan aneh dan bingung. Seperti Sena telah menumbuhkan tanduk atau semacamnya. Tangannya, sebagian diluar dengan telapak tangan (yang sedang menggenggam laba-laba) menghadap kebawah.

"Kau mau mengucapkan salam dulu?" Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menyodorkan laba-laba itu tepat kehadapan Sena. Sekarang terlihat lebih buruk lagi dengan efek basah karena hujan.

"KYYAAA!" Sena berteriak jijik, mundur beberapa langkah. Hiruma, 'masih' dengan tampang innocent, tertawa kecil. "Kau itu aneh, ya." Ia, tanpa membalikkan badan ke jendela yang masih terbuka, melempar mayat laba-laba di tangannya itu kebelakang. Secara ajaib, benda itu terbang melalui jendela. Hanya manusia berketepatan tinggi dan berpengalaman yang bisa melakukan atraksi semacam itu. "Tadi bilang jangan pergi. Begitu aku kembalikan padamu, Kau malah berteriak. Tck-tck-tck."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Sena berkata cepat, hampir berteriak. "Kupikir Hiruma-san adalah hantu yang...uh...pintar?" Belum hingga sedetik, Sena berharap dia tadi tidak benar-benar mengatakan itu. Begitu melihat Hiruma, yang tadi memiliki aura berwarna ungu terang, kini menjadi jingga yang tipis (meski aura itu nyaris tidak terlihat, Sena masih bisa melihatnya, samar-samar).

Wajahnya berubah menjadi 'poker face'. Memperhatikan Sena tepat ke matanya. Sena, seakan terhipnotis dengan sepasang mata tosca, tidak bergerak ataupun berkata sedikitpun. Ia menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan 'kumohon-jangan-sakiti-aku!-aku-tidak-bermaksud-mengatakan-itu'.

Hiruma menghela napas kesal. "Tch, Aku mengerti hal lebih banyak daripada hal yang kau ketahui seumur hidupmu, chibi!" Sena hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai. Ia merasa sungguh bersalah merendahkan orang yang sudah jelas 'lebih' dalam segalanya ketimbang dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak marah terhadap ejekan Hiruma tadi.

Lelaki pirang itu lalu berkata, mengerti Sena tidak akan membuka mulutnya duluan."Let's just..Let's just get to the point, okey? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama hujan ini bertahan. Mengerti?" Sena mengangguk pelan.

"Gomen, Hiruma-san.." Sena berkata lemah. Lelaki yang lain mengeluarkan suara 'tch' dan 'whatever'. Auranya kembali menjadi ungu tipis, sangat transparan nyaris bening."Ayo duduk. Jadi manusia kadang melelahkan." Hiruma mulai melangkah kearah sofa merah tua yang tidak jauh darinya. Pump Shotgun nya ia lempar kearah tembok. Membuat suara tabrakan yang keras.

CRASH!

"Oh." Hiruma, menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Ia melihat senjatanya, yang 5 detik lalu masih ada di tangannya, hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. "Oh. Fuck." Tubuhnya kini dikelilingi cahaya kuning terang, sangat transparan seperti tadi.

Sena mengernyitkan dahi melihat hantu itu dengan sengaja melemparkan senjatanya ke tembok dan membuatnya hancur seperti itu (dan heran mengapa ia bisa berubah-ubah warna). "Kenapa...dilempar?" Sena berkata dengan nada lamban, masih shock atas perbuatan yang bodoh itu.

"Aku lupa sekarang aku manusia. Yang berarti segala kekuatan hantuku tidak berlaku." Ia menoleh kearah sena, terlihat menyesal.

Sena agak terkejut, mengetahui Hiruma bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti manusia. Tetapi, setelah ia berpikir panjang, Ia bisa memaklumi itu. Mengerti bahwa Hiruma kini (untuk sesaat) manusia. Setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa dengan kehidupan hantunya, tentu saja normal ia sedikit berperilaku ganjil.

"Ya sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Toh kamu yang bakal membersihkan." Hiruma berkata santai, sambil menempatkan dirinya diatas sofa merah yang tua itu senyaman mungkin. Auranya menghilang secara keseluruhan.

Tentu saja Sena yang membersihkan. Mana mungkin Ia protes dan menyuruh Hiruma untuk melakukan itu?

"Aku tidak punya waktu semalaman, Chibi!" ia menyentak. Sena terperanjak dari posisi berdirinya, dan segera menyusul Hiruma "I-iya."

"Kamu tahu," Hiruma memulai, setelah Sena menemukan posisi nyaman disebelahnya. "Kamu adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak bicara semenjak kematianku."

Sena mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan berita itu. "Aku? Tapi bukakah sudah beberapa kali tempat ini dihuni orang sebelum aku? Mengapa kamu tidak berbicara pada yang lain?"

"Tch," Hiruma menggeram pelan, menggeleng. Membuat beberapa helai rambut pirang jatuh di dahinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut itu sehingga tidak menutupi pandangannya. "Mereka tidak 'tinggal' disini. Tidak dalam jangka lama sih." Ia menghela napas."Siapapun yang takut terhadap hantu-hantu yang tidak berbahaya, tidak pantas untuk tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Secara tiba-tiba, Sena mendekat dan memberi sebuah pukulan lemah di lengan lelaki pirang tersebut. Lelaki itu mengelak, otomatis. Terkejut atas sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. "Ouch! Untuk apa itu tadi?"

Sena mengangkat bahu dan merubah posisinya untuk lebih dekat dengan sandaran sofa. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Kamu bisa menyentuhku. Aku tidak akan menyebut itu 'tidak berbahaya'." Beberapa detik hening, sebelum ia menambahkan. "Dan kamu melukai kepala seseorang dengan panggangan roti! Maksudku, uhh...untuk apa semua itu?"

Sebuah tawaan yang begitu 'setan' muncul dari Hiruma. Matanya melebar, membuat ia tampak meyeramkan. "dia pantas mendapatkan itu, Chibi! Dia ingin merampas senjata-senjata milikku! Menjualnya juga! Sangat tidak sopan."

Sena mengernyitkan dahi, kebingungan begitu ia memandang sekeliling ruangan tetapi tidak mendapati senjata milik Hiruma dimanapun. "Tapi...aku belum pernah melihat ada senjatamu disini. Aku pikir semuanya ada di lantai bawah, di toko buku."

Hiruma berkedip beberapa kali, mendekatkan dirinya ke Sena beberapa inchi. "Mereka masih memiliki senjataku di bawah?' Ia terdengar terkejut.

Sena mengangguk dengan 'antusias'. "Ya. Mereka memajangnya. Benda-bendamu itu keren."

Hiruma kembali pada posisi semula, menghela napas. "Senjata-senjata itu sangat bermakna bagiku. Mengharukan, si rambut auburn sialan itu masih menemukan kesenangan untuk melanjutkan memajang mereka di tokonya."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Sena, yang sudah berhasil menemukan keberaniannya, mempelajari mata lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Meski kata-kata Hiruma tadi tidak terdengar ada emosi dan sebagainya, matanya memancarkan bahwa ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak," Hiruma berkata tiba-tiba dan Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki itu. "tidak semua senjataku ada dibawah! Aku menjaga 1 disini. 1 yang spesial, yang tidak pernah aku sentuh meski aku sudah mati." Ia berhenti sesaat, lalu menambahkan. "itu adalah senjata kesayanganku saat aku masih hidup."

"mengapa tidak menjadi favoritmu sekarang?" Sena bertanya, perasaannya yang ingin mengenal Hiruma Youichi menggebu-gebu.

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. Sena berpikir, Hiruma kini mulai terlihat sedikit pudar. "Well, setiap senjata memiliki arti tersendiri bagiku. Dan yang spesial itu, kudapat dari seseorang. Artinya kebahagiaan." Ia menggeleng pelan. Sena melihat ia tersenyum sedih (atau itu hanya perasaannya?). "Tidak ada kebahagiaan di dalam kematian." Tukasnya simpel.

Kini Sena mengerti mengapa ia terlihat suram saat pertama kali ia melihat Hiruma. Ia tidak bermaksud sok tahu atau apa, tapi ia menyimpulkan. Warna aura disekeliling lelaki itu menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Seperti saat ia mengatakan itu, aura ungu pekat mengelilinginya lagi.

Yang berarti..._kesedihan._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : iseng pingin nge post. maaf, masih buanyak error EYD nya plus tanda baca (maaf, sy still learning). sy nge post ini hanya ingin mengatakan saya masih hidup dan minta doa Unas lancar. dan...skalian mau nanya2 aja. *slalu* Dan maaf juga, puendek banget. spt yang saya bilang, ak ngepost ini untuk menandakan aku masih serius dengan cerita ini.

(1) OOC itu apa si? kadang2 aku nemu kata2 "(put a name here) kliatan OOC". OOC itu apa? :( *katrok*

dan sekedar info. Abis ini, ak kayaknya ga bakal update hingga akhir mei. Ujian bok! *dead krn stress*

makasih siapapun yang nge review. :D


End file.
